wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Destructive Niflheim Kids
The Destructive Niflheim Kids is an Organization built by Toshiya Gekko. It's Goal is to let the kids do all the adults job's whereas the adults sit around and play video games and let Dr. Eggman rule the Galaxy with the Galactic Eggman Empire. It is the counterpart of Destructively Nefarious Kids. They have an enemy called the Little Traitor Dudes For Children's Defense Members *Supreme Leader **Dr. Eggman **Toshiya Gekko **Uncle **Delightful Hydra from upon the Hill *Negative Sector V **Negative Numbuh 1 - Negative Sector V Member **Negative Numbuh 2 - Negative Sector V Member **Negative Numbuh 3 - Negative Sector V Leader **Negative Numbuh 4 - Negative Sector V Leader **Negative Numbuh 5 - Negative Sector V Member **Negative Numbuh 49 - Negative Sector V Member Those from the Past *Saiki (trapped in the present; fate unknown--possibly deceased) *Magaki (deceased, killed by Shion in retaliation for being trapped in an unknown dimension created by the former) *Shion (whereabouts unknown, trapped in an unknown dimension) *Mukai (deceased, killed by Saiki due to insubordination and had his abilities ursurped) *Botan (whereabouts unknown, it is seen that she's still alive somewhere in the city street in Story Mode ending) *Shroom (whereabouts unknown) *Rimelo *One muscled, tall, tan skinned man, sporting a mustache *One blonde, long-haired female *One red-haired male *An obese male *A child *One unnamed old man Technology *Egg Parade **Badnik Horde ***Motobug ***Caterkiller ***Buzzbomber ***Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad ****Scratch ****Grounder ****Coconuts ***Egg Pawns **Death Egg Horde ***Death Egg ***Death Egg Mk. II ***Death Egg III ***Death Star IV ***MAN-1995 General Zeong **Combots **SWATbots **Egg Swats **Egg Fleet ***Dolphin battleship ***Whale gunship ***Shark gunship ***Sawfish battleship ***Manta ray ship ***Egg Fang ***Egg Shark ***Egg Shiki ***Egg Gesellschaft ***Egg Shelcoof ***Sky Armada ***Final Fortress ***Egg Providence ***Egg Fort III ***Egg Fort IV ***Egg Fort V ***Egg Fort VI ***Egg Whale ***Final Frigate ***Egg Providence ***Super Egg Providence ***Egg Zentraedi ***Kasshu Fleet ***Starlight Carnival ***Egg Carrier ***Wing Fortress **Egg Navy **E-Series Robots ***E-01 Baby Kiki ***E-02 Rhinotank ***E-03 Sweeper ***E-04 Leon ***E-05 Boa-Boa ***E-06 Bladed Spinner ***E-07 Ice Bot ***E-08 Kart Kiki ***E-09 Buyoon ***E-10 Cop Speeder ***E-15 Spiky Spinner ***E-16 Electro Spinner ***E-17 Ghora ***E-20 Kiki ***E-22 Beat ***E-24 Jetso ***E-25 Duo Jet ***E-26 Bomb Jet ***E-27 Hyper Jet ***E-28 Mecha Fish - an upgrade version of Chopper badnik ***E-29 Egg Pirate - pirate robots with a sword ***E-31 Gola - upgrade version of E-17 Ghora ***E-32 Unidus - upgrade version of E-15 Spiky Spinner **E-100 Series ***E-100 Alpha ****E-101 models *****E-101 Beta *****E-101 Mark II ****E-102 models *****E-102 Gamma *****E-102 Chaos Gamma ****E-103 Delta ****E-104 Epsilon ****E-105 Zeta *****E-121 Phi ****E-123 models: ****E-123 Omega *****Omega Copies ****E-1000 ****Guard Robo ***E-2000 Series ****E-2000 ****E-2000R ***E-10000 Series ****RE-10000B ****E-10000G ****E-10000R ****E-10000Y **Battle Mammoths **Swat Trooper **Dark Magician Marksman **Dark Magician Soldier **EZ-021 Death Saurer **GEATHJERK Federation ***Snake based robots ****Diekuu Ohrowchee ****Diejeah ***Fish based robots ****Ohdarko **Kuro Akatsuki ***Apsalus Dragon ***MSN-06 Extra Zeong ***MSN-09 Extra Blaster Zeong ***Mahouka Empire ***Glyphic Cannon **Shiki Empire ***Shiki Fleet ****Toshiya's Egg Carrier **Toshiya's Galactic Empire ***Providence-class carriers ***Star Destroyers ***Super Star Destroyer ***AT-ST Walkers ***AT-AT Walkers ***Tie Fighters ***Tie Bombers **Demi Egg Squadron ***RX-T48 Snibal Hydra (Variants) ***RX-1995 Winning Hydra ***AGE-56 Devil Gundam ***AGE-1998 Devil Snibal Gundam ***AGE-55 AGE Master Gundam ***GFAS-E∞ Kaiser Gundam ***AGE-56 Devil Walter Jr. **Drone Series ***D-01 Paul ***D-02 Paula ***D-03 Matt ***D-04 Jacky **Aparoid Horde ***Aparoid Tripod ***Aparoid Moth **Pokemon ***Pikachu ***Magnezone ***Ariados ***Onix ***Koffing ***Tentacruel ***Seviper ***Skarmory ***Glameow **Doll Masters ***Merutsu ***Enerugi ***Umi ***Sho ***Gekko Squadron ****Shinka ****Tatsuya Gekko ****Tatsu Gekko **Anrdroid Series ***Shadow Android **Egg Empresses ***Egg Empress ***Egg Empress MK II/Noel Armada **Genesis Iron Legion ***Grunts ***Anti-Air Veterans ***Bazooka Vets ***Mortar vets ***Assault vets Category:Organizations Category:Fanon